


Все на палубу! (с руками над головой)

by Santia



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hostage Situations, Humor, Iron Man 3 Compliant, M/M, Post-Batman Begins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Лето, солнце и мега-лайнер стоимостью в миллиард долларов на энергии дугового реактора. Если честно, Тони правда пошел бы на пользу отпуск, но – это?Иногда попутчиков не выбирают…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Hit The Deck (with their hands behind the neck)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419877) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 



«Блеск и слава» был новейшим и роскошнейшим из всех спущенных в этом году на воду круизных лайнеров. Во всяком случае, именно так говорили Тони Старку. Он лично никогда не стремился лезть в плавучие многоэтажные коробки, отрицающие своей мощью саму силу земного притяжения, и если бы ему захотелось пройтись на яхте – он бы сделал это сам, прихватив парочку горячих спутниц, классные флайборды, водные мотоциклы и очень много алкоголя. Вот так могло действительно быть весело.

Но _это_? 

_Это_ предназначалось морщинистым пенсионерам, от которых за километр несет солнцезащитным кремом – не корабль, а здоровенный молл с фудкортами и детской площадкой. 

– С тобой всё будет в порядке, хватит дергаться. 

Пеппер Поттс, одетая в шикарное платье в морском стиле, стояла рядом со своим угрюмым боссом, уткнувшись в смартфон. Старк, в льняном костюме цвета электрик и сникерсах All Star от Миссони, нахмурился за стеклами солнцезащитных очков и попытался тоже сунуть нос в её экран. 

– Еще раз, зачем мы на это согласились? 

Она выпрямилась, став еще выше на трехдюймовых шпильках и убирая телефон из пределов досягаемости Тони. 

– Затем, что ты хотел быть первым человеком в истории, запустившим круизный лайнер на чистой энергии дугового реактора. Кроме того, ты решил, что будет отличной идеей купить треть акций судоверфи. 

Тони издал короткий звук, могущий означать что угодно, и потёр шею. 

– Ха. Больше никогда не позволяй мне заниматься такими вещами по пьяни. 

Пеппер на миг подняла глаза, прежде чем продолжить печатать. 

– Это было в июне прошлого года во время делового обеда, и ты был трезв как стеклышко. 

Он цокнул языком. 

– Стыд мне и позор. Нет, это тебе стыд и позор за то, что до сих пор это не забыла! Может, что я ел тогда на обед, ты тоже помнишь?

Да, он сегодня ко всему придирался. 

Даже не взглянув на него, Пеппер бесстрастно улыбнулась.

– Салат из аспарагуса и пастрами. – На миг воцарилась тишина. Старк неотрывно смотрел на помощницу, пока та, наконец, не спрятала телефон в клатч. – Изобрази более фотогеничное выражение лица, на шесть часов толпа репортеров. 

Тони тряхнул головой, тут же оперся спиной о перила, принимая позу дерзкого плейбоя, и перевел взгляд на рой папарацци и журналистов, собиравшихся на пирсе Флоридского круизного центра. 

– А с чего такая шумиха? – указал он вниз.

Пеппер поправила солнечные очки в стиле Джеки Онассис и посмотрела туда же.

– Брюс Уэйн должен «покрестить» корабль. 

Двумя пальцами Тони опустил свои очки на нос и недоуменно воззрился на неё поверх стекол. 

– Тот придурок? Ой, да ладно! Кто это решил? 

Она пожала плечами. 

– Ну, поскольку большую часть начинки корабля выпустили и поставили «Сталь Уэйна», «Верфи Уэйна» и «Транспорт Уэйна»… – окончание фразы повисло в воздухе. 

Тони комически присвистнул и вернул очки обратно на переносицу. 

– Это много Уэйна. Серьезно, Поттс, могла бы и предупредить. 

Именно тогда шум внизу усилился. 

Сквозь толпу прошел высокий темноволосый мужчина в белых брюках, светло-голубой рубашке без галстука и темно-синем пиджаке, приветственно помахивая рукой направо и налево и широко улыбаясь камерам. 

– Ну, вот и он. 

Как отметила Пеппер, Тони обсмотрел другого миллиардера с головы до ног. 

– Двадцать баксов, что этот парень сольет свою часть. Он слишком занят своим отражением в зеркале.

– Не глупи. 

– Ладно, пятьдесят баксов. О, и он обязательно вставит дебильную шутку насчет «выпить шампанское». 

– Я не держу пари с тобой. 

– Ты такая скучная, Пепс. 

– Я веселая. Я такая веселая, что проехала с тобой до Флориды, чтобы провести пять ночей на этом плавучем горизонтальном небоскребе с кучей народу, вместо того, чтобы заниматься важными делами в Старк Индастриз. 

Тони побарабанил пальцами по массивным хромированным перилам. 

– Знаешь, когда ты так говоришь, звучит действительно нехорошо. 

Аккуратно накрашенные губы Пеппер изогнулись в улыбке, потом она выпрямилась и посмотрела мимо Тони на проход к массивному борту лайнера. 

– Ладно, кажется, они подходят. Готов пожимать руки и притворяться, что вы друг друга любите?

Старк кивнул. Помощница быстро осмотрела его еще раз, сняв с лацкана пиджака невидимую пылинку. 

– Да-да-да, хватит суетиться, Пеп. Я его заулыбаю до смерти. 

Через несколько секунд первые репортеры поднялись на грандиозную палубу и защелкали фотокамерами в направлении Тони и Пеппер – в ответ Старк изобразил двумя пальцами фирменный знак победы. Затем они развернулись, чтобы поймать в кадр Брюса Уэйна, ступившего на палубу плечом к плечу с капитаном лайнера. 

– А вот и мы… – едва слышно пробормотал Тони сквозь сверкающие в фальшивой улыбке зубы, и тут Уэйн его заметил. 

– Старк! Давненько не виделись! 

Готемец широко раскинул руки, под стать столь же широкой и абсолютно бездарной улыбке. Тони изобразил точно такую же. 

– Давненько, Уэйн. Всего-то понадобилось полтора миллиарда на строительство, и мы оба оказались в одном месте. 

Уэйн протянул руку для пожатия, Тони принял её после секундной заминки. 

– Правда? Так много? Наверное, нужно внимательнее смотреть, какие сделки заключают мои директора. 

Тони подавил порыв закатить глаза. Вокруг по-прежнему бешено щелкали камеры, и он приобнял одной рукой Пеппер за плечи. 

– Вот поэтому я взял моего директора с собой. 

Брюс снял свои солнечные очки, глаза сверкнули при виде Пеппер. 

– Миссис Поттс, не так ли?

Её длинные пальцы быстро выскользнули из руки Уэйна после того, как он коснулся их губами. 

– Вообще-то, мисс Поттс. 

Выражение лица мужчины изменилось, точно разгорелось приглушенное доселе из вежливости пламя. 

– Я еще более очарован. 

И рука Тони на плечах Пеппер будто сама собой сжалась крепче. 

– Ладно, думаю, пора уже начинать. Но чтобы ни царапинки, Уэйн, это совсем новенькое судно. 

В ответ на шпильку Брюс громко расхохотался, словно услышал самую смешную шутку на свете, и Тони чуть не перекосило от стыда за него. 

– Ха-ха, да, было бы неприятно, очень неприятно, особенно если это так дорого обошлось, как ты сказал. Не волнуйся, я постараюсь. 

Уэйн пошел к месту церемонии, Тони с Пеппер устроились слева. Дальше последовали спичи в исполнении менеджмента верфей и капитана, и наконец маленькая светловолосая стюардесса передала Уэйну ножницы. 

– Я правда надеюсь, что оно еще останется, – Брюс постучал пальцем по обвязанной широкой шелковой лентой бутылке шампанского. – Чтобы мы его выпили, а не скормили корпусу корабля.

Убогую шутку сопроводил вежливый смех команды и репортеров, и Тони издал тихий мученический вздох на ухо Пеппер.

– Мои пятьдесят баксов. 

Единственным ответом был острый локоть, вонзившийся ему в бок. 

Только со второго раза принц Готем-Сити сумел перерезать ленту. Бутылка разбилась о корпус, публика взорвалась аплодисментами. 

– За многие успешные плавания «Блеска и славы»! 

Уэйн огляделся по сторонам с самой самодовольной улыбкой. 

– Видишь, Тони? Ни царапины!

Старк едва не застонал в голос.


	2. Chapter 2

Шикарная двухуровневая площадка с панорамными окнами по обе стороны идеально подошла для официальной фотосессии Старка, Уэйна и капитана лайнера. Оба миллиардера выдали свои лучшие улыбки, и Уэйн предоставил Тони изображать знак «виктории». А как только пресса сошла на берег, корабль выступил в свой дебютный круиз на Карибы через Багамы и Сен-Томас. 

Среди многочисленных развлечений на борту имелись симулятор скайдайвинга, симулятор серфинга, механическая смотровая капсула, поднимающая гостей на триста футов над уровнем моря, кинотеатр IMAX и даже каток. Тони немедленно отверг их все как не соответствующие его вкусам. 

Освежившись у себя в каютах, они с Пеппер встретились на палубе. 

– Как твои апартаменты?

Сейчас Тони был одет в ярко-зеленые купальные шорты и белую футболку, глаза скрывали солнцезащитные очки от Мацуда с красными линзами. Пеппер завязала волосы в пучок и набросила свободную пляжную тунику поверх красного бикини. 

– Вид на океан просто фантастический. 

Старк посмотрел вниз на босые ноги помощницы, довольный, что они с ней теперь были почти одного роста. 

– Не слишком отличается от того, что дома, но да, ничего так. У тебя есть средство от загара? 

Пляжная сумка свисала с её локтя, и Пеппер пододвинула её Тони. Он моментально зарылся в содержимое: 

– SPF 50? Да это все равно что дома сидеть! – он начал на ходу пшикать спреем себе на запястья. 

– Не нравится – не пользуйся, – тонкая рука попыталась отобрать бутылочку назад, но Тони увильнул.

Смягчившись, Пеппер взяла два больших пушистых полотенца и пошла дальше. 

– Ты уже нанес визит в машинное отделение?

Тони втер лосьон в кожу и покачал головой. 

– Еще нет. – Точно рассчитанным броском он отправил спрей обратно в сумку. – Думаю приберечь ход на потом, когда начнется первый раунд вечернего бинго, и мне понадобится сбежать и спрятаться. 

Подойдя к самому большому бассейну на корабле, они направились прямо в VIP-лоунж, но, к большому огорчению Тони, Брюс Уэйн уже занял там свою половину эксклюзивного пространства. Его окружала стайка молодых, красивых и очень скудно одетых женщин. Заметив Тони с Пеппер, он поднял руку в знак приветствия, Пеппер улыбнулась и помахала в ответ, а Тони наполовину искренне показал ему большой палец. 

– На большинстве кораблей одни морские ведьмы и старикашки, – пробормотал он, падая в кресло по соседству с девичьей компанией, – а Уэйн притащил горячих цыпочек. Черти что. 

Пеппер поджала губы и с изяществом опустилась в свой шезлонг. 

– Ну, он богат. 

В ответ донеслось пренебрежительное фырканье. Тони принялся выправлять спинку своего кресла. 

– Я тоже. Ему нечем бить меня. 

Сардонически улыбнувшись, Пеппер скрестила лодыжки и потянулась за прохладительным напитком. 

– Если не считать того, что он на пять лет моложе, на три дюйма выше и имеет преимущество беззаботного взгляда на мир. 

Ей пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не выпустить наружу смешок – настолько тяжелый и убийственный взгляд метнул в её сторону Тони. 

– Удар ниже пояса, Поттс. И кстати: мне сорок три, я гений, миллиардер и супергерой. И это шикарное тело, – он картинно взмахнул перед собой рукой, – лишь приятное дополнение к общему потрясающему набору. Факт – он ничем не лучше меня. И еще, это не беззаботный взгляд на мир, это называется тупостью.

Поняв, что не дождется от Пеппер иной поддержки помимо возведенных горе очей, Тони опять сосредоточился на Уэйне. А другой миллиардер, к его удивлению, по-прежнему смотрел на них. Точнее, на Тони. Чувствуя себя неловко, Старк взял коктейль, и Уэйн отсалютовал ему своим бокалом, не оставляя выбора, кроме как вернуть этот жест вежливости. 

Тони чуть не выколол себе левый глаз дурацкой соломинкой с зонтиком. 

Он с раздражением откинулся в кресле, скрестил руки под головой и прикрыл глаза. Солнце приятно грело, так что, понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы Тони сдался и задремал. 

Где-то через полчаса окрестности бассейна наполнились женским визгом и смехом. «Вперед, Брюси, давай, Брюси!» Моргнув, Тони разлепил глаза и увидел, как Уэйн забирается в симулятор серфинга. На голубом боку гонящей бесконечные волны машины красовался большой белый трезубец «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес».

Пеппер тоже отвлеклась от своего журнала «Вог», с интересом рассматривая сцену. Тони скосил на неё глаза. 

– О, да. Пожалуйста. Он выставит себя дураком на публике, и я это горячо поддерживаю. 

Уэйн, в черной футболке с длинными рукавами, встал на край и ногой попробовал поток. 

– Он может нас всех удивить. 

Но сразу после того, как Пеппер озвучила это возражение, Брюс встал на доску в потоке, зашатался и через пару секунд слетел спиной в воду. 

Тони громко расхохотался и, несмотря на все попытки Пеппер его утихомирить, зааплодировал. 

Однако, Уэйн быстро вскочил на ноги, смахнул с лица капли воды и с извиняющейся улыбкой помахал своей группе поддержки. Когда он пошел за новой доской – попробовать еще раз – Тони не удержался от смеха, прикрыв рот ладонью.

– Давай, Брюси. Лорел и Харди будут тобой гордиться. 

Именно тогда взгляд Уэйна опять упал на них. Из-за солнечных бликов осталось неясным, морщился ли он от раздражения, или нет. 

С легким толчком Брюс скользнул на доску, и на ней – на мелководье, выпрямив спину и согнув колени. Когда он изобразил несколько нижних переворотов и других рискованных трюков, девичья группа поддержки разразилась воплями. 

Пеппер, опустив солнцезащитные очки, пару секунд оценивала зрелище.

– Мне кажется, он знает, что делает. 

Тони посмотрел на девушек, визжащих и вскрикивающих каждый раз, когда Уэйн проносился достаточно близко, чтобы облить их фонтанами воды, и пробурчал, умостившись в своем шезлонге:

– По всей вероятности. 

Через две минуты шоу апломба Брюс прыгнул с доски в воду, спиной, раскинув руки и ноги, затем восстал из искусственной волны и изобразил пробежку, достойную Спасателей Малибу, по пути хлопнув по ладони одного из инструкторов. Какая-то девушка передала ему полотенце, он накинул его на плечи и так подошел к Тони и Пеппер. 

Вытерев волосы, он лучезарно улыбнулся. 

– Как насчет тоже попробовать, мисс Поттс?

И пока исполнительный директор «Старк Индастриз» хихикала как школьница и игриво отмахивалась, Тони едва сдерживал циничный возглас.

– Ну конечно, ты же не рискнешь вызвать настоящего профи. 

Улыбка Брюса стала еще шире. И глупее – во всяком случае, по мнению Тони. 

– Я думал, ты так привык насмехаться над земным притяжением, что для тебя всё это слишком просто. 

Старк сорвал очки и передал их в ожидающие руки Пеппер. 

– Чертовски точно!

С треском проиграв три раза подряд, он приплелся обратно в свое кресло, капая водой. 

– Ни слова, Поттс. Ни слова. 

Пеппер спряталась за журналом, но, увы, не настолько быстро, чтобы босс не заметил её усмешку. 

Уэйн, слава всему, был опять слишком занят своими девицами и не видел ковыляний Тони, пытающегося не наступать на сбитые пальцы.


	3. Chapter 3

На ужине их сопровождала живая фортепианная музыка. Под звуки Босса-Нова Тони, не без гордости, шел мимо рядов банкетных столов. На Пеппер было коктейльное платье цвета морской волны, идеально соответствующее заколотым в высокую прическу рыжим волосам и макияжу, и телесного цвета босоножки на шпильках. 

Они остановились у бара, ожидая приглашения за столик, и Тони опять позволил своим глазам скользнуть вниз на ноги Пеппер. 

– Как ты можешь вообще стоять на этих штуках? Этот чертов корабль качается. Постоянно. Ни на миг не прекращает качаться. 

Бармен подал им напитки, Пеппер, мягко улыбнувшись, поблагодарила его. 

– Нужно было принять драмамин. 

Тони поставил свой бокал на стойку, наблюдая, как он слегка заваливается набок.

– Неа, мне нужно было разработать какие-нибудь мощнейшие амортизаторы, чтобы вся эта проклятая штуковина шла ровно. 

Пеппер покрутила шпажку с маленькой оливкой в бокале мартини. 

– Все не так плохо. 

Тони выпил свой бурбон и снова поставил бокал на стойку – тот заскользил вниз. 

– Похоже, мне потом понадобятся полные два дня, чтобы прийти в себя, – это была целенаправленная попытка поныть, вызвавшая в ответ взгляд, полный истинного раздражения. 

– Говорит человек, часами находящийся внутри металлического костюма Марк-2, который насмехается над земной гравитацией с особым цинизмом, – насмешливо сказала Пеппер. 

Старк изобразил усмешку и кивнул человеку за барной стойкой, забравшему его пустой стакан. 

– И вот восстал мой СЕО в гневе, и оружием были вагоны здравого смысла. Кстати, милая, сейчас уже модель Марк-3. 

Его интонация заставила Пеппер покачать головой и, несмотря на все попытки оставаться серьезной, улыбнуться. 

– Ты ведешь себя глупо. 

Прежде чем как акулья улыбка Тони смогла стать еще шире, к ним приблизился метрдотель:

– Столик ожидает вас и вашу невесту, мистер Старк, – он сделал приглашающий жест. 

Пеппер моментально покраснела. 

– Оххх…эээ… нет, я не – мы не…

Метрдотель профессионально проигнорировал неловкую ситуацию и провел пару к уединенному столику в стороне, где Тони первым делом заказал еще одну порцию виски. 

Как только официант оказался достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать их, Старк склонил голову и взялся за меню.

– Поколебали твою уверенность, Поттс. Надо же. 

– Извини, это просто… – смутилась Пеппер.

Он посмотрел на неё поверх очков, его глаза блестели, и было в них нечто еще – нечто искреннее и одновременно болезненное. 

– Природный рефлекс? Пожалуйста, поаккуратнее с моим эмоциональным багажом, он сделан на заказ. 

Тони отложил меню и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. 

– Ты тоже еще не отошел, – голос Пеппер был тихим и чуть обеспокоенным. Тони цокнул языком и покачал головой. 

– Не, все нормально. Правда. Мы же договорились, и все нормально. 

Официант, принесший заказанный виски, позволяя сменить тему. Пока Пеппер делала заказ, Тони поймал себя на том, что опять мысленно возвращается в прошедшие несколько месяцев. 

Они прекратили притворяться идеальной парой после фиаско Мандарина, лечения Пеппер от Экстремиса и его операции на сердце. Тогда же Тони избавился от еще одного камня преткновения, признав свою бисексуальность – и признавшись в ней Пеппер. Потом их отношения скакали туда-сюда еще некоторое время, пока они не нашли для себя новую форму взаимопонимания. Часть его хотела бы знать, почему он не признался раньше; другая, более характерная часть, знала почему: вот из-за такого, как сейчас. Напоминание, что ты ни для каких серьезных отношений не подходишь, и так отстойно, пол тут неважен. Нет хорошего способа держать лицо. 

– А, мисс Поттс, Тони. Почему вы сидите здесь, вдали от всех? Идите к нам! 

Услышав сладкий голос Уэйна, Тони задумался, неужели настолько ушел в прострацию, что даже не заметил, как тот подошел. 

– Боюсь, нет, Брюси – это ужин на двоих, – он выдавил фальшивую улыбку. 

Уэйн самым натуральным образом надул губы. Потом быстро обернулся, проверить, не услышат ли чего его девушки, – и наклонился к ним. 

– Жаль. Но не думай, что я сдаюсь – мисс Поттс должна пообещать мне хотя бы один танец. 

То, как Пеппер моментально начала строить глазки Уэйну, просто раздражало.

– Осторожно, Брюси, а то мне придется закадрить твою девушку и проникнуть в настоящие секреты Виктории. 

На этот мощный удар готемец только улыбнулся, потом оглянулся через плечо на сидящую за капитанским столиком в нескольких рядах от них модель-блондинку. 

– Это пожалуйста. Знаешь ли, у Санд…эээ…Саманты степень по философии. Вы должны поладить. 

Тони закивал так, что голова чуть не закружилась: 

– Держу пари, с ней можно фантастически поболтать. 

Брюс подхватил, явно не замечая, что голос Тони просто сочится сарказмом: 

– Да, её мысли насчет устройства нашей вселенной просто потрясающие. 

Старк очень глубоко вздохнул. 

– А я и не знал, что у нас на борту философ. 

Уэйн даже не дрогнул. 

– Ты – это нечто, Тони. В любом случае, приятного аппетита. Я слышал, жареные хвосты омаров здесь изумительные. 

Как только Брюс удалился, Тони принялся терзать скатерть ножом для масла. 

– Жаль, жаль, ужасно жаль. 

Пеппер накрыла его руку своей.

– Что такое?

Старк сверкнул глазами в сторону Уэйна – тот садился за столик рядом с капитаном. 

– Такая многообещающая ДНК, и вся растрачена впустую. 

– Звучит так, словно бы это ты хотел с ним потанцевать. 

Тони фыркнул, вложив в этот звук столько уныния, сколько только мог, и уронил нож. 

– Конечно же нет.


	4. Chapter 4

Официанты в белых перчатках начали собираться в ресторане для первого раунда приветственного капитанского обеда, но вместо сервировки столов они исполнили танец, двигая бедрами и размахивая над головами льняными салфетками под звуки песни «Blurred Lines». 

Тони утопил стон в очередном глотке скотча. 

– Я определенно еще не настолько пьян для этого позорища. 

– Это пугает даже больше, чем это шоу, – Пеппер пригубила своё шардоне.

Но после супа с жареной тыквой и на второе филе тилапии для неё и первоклассных говяжьих ребрышек для него настроение у Тони начало улучшаться. Он даже скинул пиджак, повесил его на спинку стула, положил локти на стол и подался вперед. 

– …и конечно, у Стива будут возражения, но если честно, этот постный светоч морали никогда не понял бы необходимость глобальной защиты. 

Пеппер покачала в пальцах маленькую кофейную чашечку. 

– Я не считаю, что у капитана Роджерса в этом плане нет резона. Ты только взорвал все свои костюмы, а сейчас уже думаешь построить целую армию…

Тони нахмурился достаточно, чтобы Пеппер поняла – она балансирует на опасной грани, и за этим последует полноценная тирада в исполнении Старка, чье лицо становилось все мрачнее. 

– Опа, тревога: надутый индюк на девять часов. 

Пеппер обернулась и увидела, что к ним опять идет Брюс Уэйн. Тони саркастически ухмыльнулся и получил в ответ укоризненный взгляд Пеппер: 

– Исключительно в качестве совершенно не нужного комментария: я собираюсь принять его предложение, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. 

Она приготовила самое милое выражение лица, когда Уэйн остановился и одарил её легким поклоном. 

– Можно?

При виде галантно предложенной руки Пеппер метнула быстрый взгляд на сидящего рядом Старка, мол, только рискни возразить. Тони изобразил фальшивое воодушевление. 

– Давай, Пеп, иди попрыгай в конге. 

Прежде чем они ушли, Уэйн снял свой пиджак и бесцеремонно забросил его на колени не ожидающего подобного нахальства Тони. 

– Хмм, полагаю, это называется мамбо. Обещаю вернуть её целой и невредимой. 

Брюс ушел с Пеппер, она еще раз оглянулась на Тони по пути на танцпол. Как только зазвучала музыка, они быстро нашли себе место среди прочих танцоров. Старк практически швырнул чужой пиджак от Армани на свободное кресло. 

– Ну и козел. 

Он закатил глаза и, откинувшись на спинку, залпом осушил свой бокал, затем опять посмотрел на Уэйна – не делает ли тот каких подозрительных телодвижений с его исполнительным директором. Но если Тони и ожидал чего-то комичного, его ожидало разочарование: мамбо, в которое Уэйн утянул свою рыжеволосую партнершу, оказалось довольно профессиональным – базовые шаги вперед-назад, повороты и скрещивания. В какой-то момент пришлось даже силой заставлять себя прекратить таращиться на ритмичные движения бёдер Уэйна в такт музыке. 

Тони встал, ушел в бар и заказал себе еще один виски со льдом. То, что из всех людей именно тупой Брюс Уэйн заставлял чувствовать тесноту в штанах, бесило сверх всякой меры. Лелея темную тучу в душе, Тони укусил край бокала.

– Ничего кроме симпатичной задницы. 

– Это что было, сынок?

Тони чуть не подпрыгнул. Рядом стояла пожилая леди ростом не больше полутора метров, на голове – красивый, но явный парик. Будь на Тони шляпа – он бы ощутил непреодолимую потребность снять её с поклоном, а без шляпы ограничился кивком в сочетании с широкой улыбкой, отставив полный стакан скотча в сторону.

– Мэм. 

И рванул прочь.

Почти на бегу Тони привлек внимание Пеппер, жестом указывая на себя и на выход. Она кивнула, Тони еще заметил мимолетный взгляд Уэйна и вышел из шумного ресторана. 

* * * 

– Приближаемся к цели. Приготовиться к высадке.

Парашютисты в едином движении занимали позиции. Из большого футуристически выглядящего вертолета, зависшего в воздухе в режиме «стеллс», вылетели надувные плоты, потом почти бесконечная череда одинаковых фигур в черных костюмах и масках начала нырять в темное море рядом с ними. В следующие пятнадцать минут запечатанное на плотах оборудование было активировано. Последние грузы, сброшенные с вертолета, вмещали лодочные моторы и топливо.

– Оружие готово. Двигаемся. 

– Понял. Десять минут. 

Отрезав удерживающие крепления, группа двинулась к огромному ярко освещенному круизному лайнеру. 

Военный вертолет заложил тихий вираж и оставил сцену действия столь же незаметно, как и явился.


	5. Chapter 5

«Come fly with me» Фрэнка Синатры эхом отражалась по всему бальному залу, Брюс и Пеппер перешли от латинских танцев к классическому фокстроту. Безукоризненно проведя партнершу в танце, готемец ослепительно улыбнулся ей. 

– Мисс Поттс, вы поистине блистательно танцуете. 

– Благодарю вас, мистер Уэйн, вы тоже. 

– Брюс, пожалуйста. И я абсолютно искренен. Тони может считать себя очень везучим человеком. 

Она слегка наклонила голову. 

– Делаю что могу, чтобы компания была прибыльной. 

– Я говорил не только о деловой стороне. 

Пальцы её левой руки, лежавшей на плече Брюса, сжались будто сами по себе. Пеппер моргнула и отвела глаза.

– О, нет-нет. Это…этот вопрос был…решен. 

Не дрогнув ни на миг, Уэйн провел партнершу в следующее па. 

– Я…понимаю. Простите меня, мисс Поттс. 

Она быстро вернула улыбку и встретила его взгляд. 

– Пеппер. 

При этих словах его искусственная улыбка стала выглядеть более живой. 

– Пеппер. Я не хотел поднимать неприятные вам темы.

– Ничего, – она тоже улыбнулась мягче. – Тони остается и всегда будет моим лучшим другом. Этого ничто не изменит. 

Уэйн очень серьезно кивнул и снова закружил её в танце.

– Тогда неудивительно, что я ему не нравлюсь. 

В его голосе проскользнула нотка сожаления и упрека, и Пеппер позволила себе слегка пожать плечами. 

– Ну, он…сейчас переживает перемены в жизни, разные. – Брюс понимающе кивнул и быстро огляделся. – Надеюсь, у него сейчас все нормально – он показался мне бледным. 

Музыканты доиграли, и Брюс отпустил партнершу, чтобы все могли повернуться к оркестру и поаплодировать. 

– Вы правы. Наверное, мне стоит пойти и проверить. 

Брюс проводил Пеппер через бальный зал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его собственная спутница стояла у бара в окружении палубных офицеров и еще нескольких гостей. 

– Кажется, моё присутствие сейчас не требуется, посему, позвольте сопроводить вас наружу. 

* * * 

Благодаря тому, что приветственный обед был в самом в разгаре, Тони оказался на палубе в полном одиночестве. Бросив презрительный взгляд на выключенный симулятор волн, он отошел и облокотился о балюстраду, потер мозоль на ладони и глубоко вздохнул. Алкоголь уже начинал действовать, и Тони размяк достаточно, чтобы не слишком переживать насчет необходимости защищать Пеппер от бойкого готемца. Она свободная взрослая женщина и совершенно точно в состоянии позаботиться о себе. 

Да, с ней все будет в порядке. А с ним самим? 

Вволю наглядевшись на темное ничто океана, Тони решил пройтись, чтобы развеять сентиментально-слезливое состояние. Спрятав руки в карманах смокинга, он миновал горы сложенных кресел и пляжных зонтиков, здоровенные трубы и оборудование для бассейнов. Но, не успев дойти до внешней лестницы в ресторан, он завернул за угол и налетел на что-то высокое и твердое. 

– Извини, приятель. 

Он остановился, мазнул рукой по груди, где раньше был реактор, глянул вверх и увидел…черноту. 

– Ни с места. 

Тони скосился на дуло винтовки, нацеленное в его сторону.

– Хмм. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но ваш маленький танец официантов был лучше. А это что? «Скорость-2 – Мюзикл»? 

Приклад мелькнул слишком быстро и ударил Тони под дых. 

– Руки за голову…пока она у тебя еще есть. 

Согнувшись вдвое, Тони возмущенно глянул вверх. 

– Не, секундочку, мужик, ты хоть знаешь, кто я такой?

И тут из ниоткуда возникли две руки, схватившие парня в маске сзади. Ладонь закрыла лицо и рот, заглушая любые звуки, и через пару секунд человек упал на палубу без сознания. Ошеломленный Тони еще успел проследить, как винтовку выбрасывают за борт, потом его затянули в маленькое помещение, а вырубленный мордоворот валялся у его ног. С глубоким вздохом Тони посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на спокойное лицо самой большой занозы в заднице на этом лайнере. 

– Что за хрень? Что за хрень, Уэйн? Ты охренел? 

Брюс молниеносно зажал его рот. 

– Тихо. Они нас услышат. 

Как только Тони снова смог говорить, он произнес тише, но по-прежнему недоверчиво:

– Кто? И что они услышат? 

Часть Тони опасалась, что психическое состояние Уэйна могло включать более широкий спектр, нежели просто «придурок». Этот парень выглядел так, словно в любой миг мог превратиться в серийного убийцу, и это нервировало больше, чем веселило. Может, Брюси немного псих, который сначала заулыбает до смерти, а потом сбросит его тело за борт и ускачет – пардон, уплывет – в закат с Пеппер. 

Надо бросать пить. 

– У нас гости. Вооруженные и опасные. 

Спокойный уверенный голос ножом проник в раздумья Тони, вызывая к жизни новую пугающую мысль.

– Пеппер?! Где Пеппер? Да поможет тебе бог, если ты бросил её одну…

Уэйн посмотрел на него так, словно его назвали людоедом. 

– Я проводил её в её каюту до того, как они могли ворваться в ресторан и начать брать заложников. 

Тони моментально схватил свой за телефон и отскочил в сторону, когда Уэйн попытался помешать. 

– Лапы прочь. Спутниковое соединение с тройным шифрованием, никто не засечет, если я не хочу. 

К его огромному облегчению трубку взяли после первого же звонка, и на экране появилось обеспокоенное лицо Пеппер. 

– Тони? Тони! Боже мой, ты где? 

Поскольку ответа на этот вопрос у него не было, Тони пожал плечами. 

– А ты где?

Уэйн в стороне дернул бровью по причине полной ненужности такого вопроса. 

– Я у себя, но… – экран заполнили помехи, разрывая соединение, и Тони принялся водить телефоном вокруг, ловя сигнал. Через несколько секунд изображение появилось снова. 

– Я приду за тобой, не волнуйся. А ты пока забаррикадируйся. 

– Держись подальше, ты их только приведешь сюда, – легкая улыбка. – У меня все под контролем. 

При виде массивной лампы в её руке, которую Пеппер держала на манер бейсбольной биты, Тони смягчился. 

– Я знаю, милая. Просто оставайся там и будь осторожна. 

Пеппер кивнула. 

– Что ты будешь делать?

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на своего молчаливого спутника. 

– Мы с Сэмом Йосемитом собираемся кое-что обдумать. 

Позади него Уэйн опять нахмурился, то Тони не обратил на это внимания. Пеппер склонила голову к плечу. 

– Сэмом Йосемитом?

Старк позволил себе усмешку.

– Похоже, Брюси Уэйн умеет не только глупо выглядеть.


	6. Chapter 6

Оставив по-прежнему валяющегося в отключке бойца в кладовке, Брюс и Тони направились к большому бальному залу. По пути они то и дело замечали группы террористов в униформе, и приходилось отступать и прятаться, ныряя ныряя за трубы и сложенные спасательные шлюпки. 

– Как думаешь, сколько их тут? – Тони говорил очень тихо. Они с Брюсом замерли, прижавшись к стене, когда из-за угла показался очередной патруль. 

– Сложно сказать. Достаточно, чтобы захватить большинство гостей. Кроме самого, кого они ищут. 

Лицо Брюса оставалось бесстрастным даже когда до его компаньона дошло: 

– Что значит, рано или поздно, они будут искать нас. 

– Нас? Скорее, тебя. Ведь технологии на этом корабле твои, Железный Человек. 

Уэйн сказал это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и Тони буркнул с досадой:

– Правильно, я гений, а ты просто миллиардер. Но может они охотятся на большие деньги.

Брюс не удостоил его даже взглядом, и Тони отвернулся, рассматривая сложенные вокруг них вещи. 

– Мы застряли на лодке в тысячах миль от земли с неизвестным количеством террористов. Я бы сказал…

Брюс оборвал его. Периметр очистился, и он сразу же направился к одному из многочисленных пустых темных проходов. Тони последовал за ним, их шаги гулким эхом отражались от металла. 

– Большинство заложников – американские туристы. Если об этом узнают – десантируют морских котиков и отряд Дельта. Мы должны сообщить о захвате, и быстро.

Тони опять потянулся за своим смартфоном – и скривил губы от расстройства.

– На Карибах плохое соединение. Если доберемся до Сен-Томаса, будет и телефон, и все данные – там есть вышки АТ&Т. 

Уэйн поднял руку, призывая остановиться, и быстро выглянул из-за угла. Правда, Тони все равно в него врезался, заработав ответный мрачный взгляд. 

– Если. У них на уме может быть другой маршрут. Нам нужно взять под контроль этот корабль. 

Он пошел дальше. Старк засунул бесполезный телефон обратно в карман и фыркнул. 

– Один бог знает, сколько здесь сотен террористов. Я бы с удовольствием глянул, как мы это постараемся сделать.

Он нагнал Уэйна и теперь они шли рядом. Брюс глянул на него, прищурившись:

– Ты что, не захватил с собой один из своих бронекостюмов? 

От этого прокурорского тона Тони встал на дыбы. 

– Слушай, мужик, это должна была быть вечеринка на выезде, и я не обязан тебе нихрена объяснять, и нет, не захватил. 

Брюс проявил мужественность, не выдав, как расстроен. 

– Тогда нужно найти другой вариант, чтобы передвигаться безопасно. 

Тони скрестил руки на груди и вскинул подбородок. 

– Между прочим, мы ходим кругами – если ты вдруг не заметил. 

– Четные палубы изолированы друг от друга. По этой палубе невозможной пройти от кормы до носа напрямую. 

Тони только усмехнулся в ответ на уничижительный тон Брюса.

– Ты так говоришь, будто это моя вина! Не я конструктор этого плавучего гроба! 

– Тссс, – Брюс прижал палец к губам и указал вперед. Глаза Тони расширились при виде открывшейся картины: спинами к ним стояло около десяти вооруженных террористов. 

Они оба неслышно отступили и переглянулись. Потом Тони дерзко улыбнулся и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы прошептать на ухо Уэйну:

– Есть идея. 

* * * 

– Пр…шшу…ззвините, ребята…

Оружейные стволы моментально развернулись на звук невнятного голоса. Темноволосый мужчина в криво застегнутой белой рубашке стоял, раскачиваясь как под ветром. Потом он ухмыльнулся вооруженным людям в масках и хихикнул. И поднял руки вверх, закачавшись еще сильнее. 

– Я наверн ошибся палубой. Это не казино? 

Террористы сорвались с места, нацелив оружие в лицо, и Тони с трудом подавил порыв тоже припустить прочь. Но его храбрость себя оправдала, потому что откуда-то сверху из теней беззвучно слетело нечто и принялось за дело. Тони должен был признать: зрелище, как Брюс Уэйн голыми руками укладывает десять вооруженных террористов, смотрелось как в шикарном блокбастере. Менее чем пять минут спустя остались только стонущие тела на полу в ожидании, когда их свяжут и заткнут рты. 

Старк забрал винтовку и нацелил на них. 

– Волна изменилась, а, ребята?

Он с ухмылкой размахивал оружием направо и налево, пока Уэйн в конце концов не поймал его за ствол у дула. 

– Никакого оружия. 

Тони озадаченно моргнул. 

– Это что было? 

Уэйн принялся раздевать двух террористов, ростом с него и Старка. 

– На наших руках крови не будет. 

Угрюмый тон Брюса заставил Тони проворчать:

– Спасибо, мистер Мрачный. Есть тут еще кто-то из борцов за чистую совесть? – он демонстративно огляделся. – Нет? Ну, тогда будем делать, как я говорю. Кроме того, прочие стремные чуваки охотно вызовут нас на соревнование по бегу и без оружия. 

– Никого не убьют, – голос Уэйна не дрогнул. Потом Брюс начал раздеваться. Тони прищурился, глядя на него.

– Учитывая открывающийся вид, я бы не был в этом так уверен. 

В ответ на его зловещую ухмылку Брюс одним движением застегнул молнию. 

– Я серьезно. Переодевайся. – В руках Тони оказалась кипа одежды. 

– Ага, я тоже серьезно. Знаешь, что, приятель, без обид, но, в отличие от тебя я не какой-то тайный ниндзя, и я планирую оставаться в живых, так что, большое спасибо, но если плохие ребята стреляют в меня – я стреляю в них. 

– Для начала, почему ты считаешь, что они будут в тебя стрелять? – Брюс натянул на голову балаклаву. 

Старк тоже принялся ковыряться в украденной униформе нападавших, взглянул на эмблему в виде кракена с щупальцами на плече. 

– Кто бы они ни были, у них дерьмовый корпоративный дизайн.

Он отошел переодеваться в сторонку, переступая по пути через обездвиженных террористов. После того, как перед ним, буквально говоря, разделся Адонис, Тони чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно относительно собственного тела. Ладно, это был довольно пугающий Адонис, но судя по его виду, у мускулов Уэйна имелись собственные мускулы. А у Тони – животик и большой уродливый шрам на груди, большое спасибо, не надо сравнений. 

Спрятав лицо под балаклавой, Старк вслух выразил испытываемое отвращение к запаху ткани. Брюс, проигнорировав его страдания, принялся убирать бесчувственные тела с их пути. 

– Это не те, кто взорвал твой дом?

Тони недоверчиво сощурился. 

– Откуда ты…аххх, секундочку – понял! Ты же мистер Готемский Всеведущий. Но нет, прости, что придется разрушить твои иллюзии, не думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к Мандарину. 

Уэйн подхватил сразу два тела, причем груз, похоже, совершенно его не тяготил, закинул по одному на каждое плечо и оттащил куда-то назад. 

– Кто бы это ни был, он адски хочет избавиться от тебя. Ты явно приобрел несколько добрых друзей, – голос прозвучал немного глуше, когда Брюс на миг исчез из поля зрения. Старк хмыкнул. 

– Да что ты говоришь. Уж твои-то друзья, наверное, привыкли к тому, какой ты шизофреник.

Вернувшись, Брюс прервал свой тяжкий труд и посмотрел на Тони.

– Шизофреник? 

Старк постарался быть максимально дерзким, насколько позволил бы его нынешний наряд. 

– Дурачок днем, боец ММА ночью. Кожаный костюм с плащом тоже есть? 

В ответ Уэйн почему-то отвел глаза. 

– У меня нет такой роскоши, как друзья.

Прежде, чем он вернулся к своему занятию, Тони подошел и взял бесчувственное тело с другой стороны за ноги. 

– Не могу допустить, чтоб ты потянул мышцу, – ухмыльнулся он. 

Вместо благодарности Уэйн молчал всю дорогу, пока они оттаскивали остальных.


	7. Chapter 7

Напряженная игра в прятки складывалась в их пользу, Тони и Брюс незамеченными прошли мимо нескольких постов, но потом наткнулись на патруль из сразу шестерых террористов. 

– Выше нос, грудь вперед, – прошипел Тони. 

Один из захватчиков поднял руку. 

– Стоять. Куда направляетесь? 

Уэйн выпрямился и развернул плечи.

– Охранять вторую палубу, сэр. 

Его голос был четким и бесстрастным. Стоявший рядом Тони неосознанно подтянулся. 

– Где ваши рации? – глаза лидера террористов скользнули по пустым ячейкам на их поясах. 

– Проблемы связи, сэр, – без малейшей запинки соврал Старк. 

– Быстро идите и замените передатчики. 

– Есть, сэр.

Спустя очень долгую секунду тот поднял руку.

– Хайль Гидра. 

Под бешеный стук сердец они промаршировали до грузового лифта, Тони без колебаний шмыгнул туда, Брюс – за ним. Как только дверцы лифта закрылись, Старк прислонился к металлической стене и перевел дух.

– Хайль Гидра? Боже, откуда эти придурки постоянно лезут?!

Уэйн изучил кнопки, затем нажал одну, и лифт двинулся вниз.

– Слова «Я Железный Человек» ни на какие мысли не наводят?

Старк закатил глаза. 

– А теперь послушаем эту песню в исполнении Дебби Доунер в черном. Серьезно, Би, ты как испорченная пластинка. Как насчет сосредоточиться на том, что важно здесь и сейчас, а обвинения приберечь на потом?

Металлическая кабинка мягко остановилась, дверцы разъехались в стороны. Тони покрепче сжал свою винтовку, Брюс не прикоснулся к оружию.

– Куда ты нас притащил? 

Справа и слева тянулись тускло освещенные неоновыми лампами коридоры.

– Вниз. 

Рот Тони изобразил негодующую «О». 

– Эй, этого не просили! Не у всех тут стальные яйца, как у тебя, генетический фрик. Эй! – на какой-то миг Тони был уверен, что Уэйн сейчас врежет ему своей до сих пор неиспользованной винтовкой. 

– Оставайся на месте, я проверю окрестности. 

Когда Брюс исчез, отправившись на очередную тайную разведку, Тони снова нелегально позвонил Пеппер. Она моментально сняла трубку и выглядела собранной и уверенной.

– Снаружи все тихо.

– Ты выключила свет? Задернула шторки?

– Ты меня действительно об этом спрашиваешь?

Тони вздохнул.

– Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, Пеп. 

Она только что не фыркнула. 

– Ну, это не я бегаю там среди вооруженных террористов, или кто они такие!

Тони изобразил самую обольстительную улыбку.

– Красавица, не нужно переживать, у меня имеется мощная защита. 

Пеппер подняла левую бровь. 

– Ты про Брюса Уэйна, или про антиперспирант? 

Тони растянул губы в фальшивом веселье. 

– Его тут пока нет, и он кажется сухарем, но ладно. Просто дождись, пока я доберусь к тебе, чтобы рассказать самое интересное. 

– Исходя из прошлых случаев, полагаю, это именно те развлечения, которые я лучше проигнорирую. 

– Не, вот это правда классное. Но позже. Сейчас я должен… – Тони вытянул шею в сторону, где стоял Уэйн в маске и показывал ему что-то жестами, – …налить молока? Нет, это… Do the Hustle? Малышка, порулишь моей машиной? Этот парень просто ужасно играет в шарады, позволь тебе сказать. – Звонок оборвался, и Пеппер только озадаченно моргнула погасшему экрану. 

Пройдя мимо бесконечных рядов хозяйственных помещений, заполненных холодильниками, громадными промышленными стиральными машинами, уплотнителями мусора и прочим в таком духе, Брюс и Тони добрались до машинного отделения. Но не успели они взглянуть на громадный стол со схемой всех палуб судна, как снова пришлось отступить, потому что два патруля окружили группу очень перепуганных судовых механиков и, держа их на мушке, вели прочь. 

После того, как шаги вдали затихли, Уэйн жестом велел Старку ждать, а сам исчез в тенях и Тони показалось, что он отсутствовал целую вечность. Вернувшись, Брюс кивком позвал его подойти.

Возле ряда люков он присел на корточки, чтобы осмотреть одну из вентиляционных шахт, Тони опустился рядом с ним. 

– Они здесь не просто так выставили охрану. Постарайся пролезть вниз и проверить, я посторожу. 

Старк заглянул в темную бездну и перевел взгляд на бесстрастное лицо компаньона.

– Почему я?

– Ты достаточно низкий, чтобы пролезть. 

Глаза Тони превратились в узкие щелки.

– Поаккуратнее, Уэйнстер. 

Брюс нетерпеливо поднялся и слегка пнул Тони ботинком под зад.

– Давай, мы тут не на целый день. 

Старк посмотрел на него сквозь прорези балаклавы. 

– Не сторонник командного духа, да? 

Он снял со спины винтовку и полез в узкую шахту. По мере приближения к горячим стальным трубам в нем начала просыпаться клаустрофобия, он обжег запястье и прошипел проклятье. Наверху сразу же появилась голова Уэйна.

– Что случилось?

Подавляя приступ головокружения, Тони скорчил гримасу. 

– Ничего, просто выпускал наружу моего внутреннего мазохиста и получил клеймо. 

Он продолжил ползти вниз, хватая ртом воздух, пока ноги не коснулись поверхности. 

– Орел приземлился. 

Внизу воздух был настолько наэлектризован, что его, казалось, можно было потрогать, а кожу под начало покалывать под униформой. Тони присел, чтобы протиснуться под металлическим барьером, и пополз дальше на четвереньках до перегородки из пуленепробиваемого стекла, отделявшей дуговой реактор. 

На другом конце шахты Брюс Уэйн настороженно следил, не появится ли откуда посторонний, но несколько минут спустя его внимание привлекло движение внизу, и он увидел, что там опять появилась темная фигура Старка. Тони снял маску, и хмурый взгляд Брюса оказался адресован копне кудрявых волос. 

И тут Тони поднял голову и встревоженно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

– Тут внизу дохрена Си-4. 

Уэйн воспринял новости с невозмутимым видом – под маской. 

– Дохрена – это сколько? 

Тони облизнул потрескавшиеся губы. 

– Достаточно, чтобы взорвать весь этот корабль!


	8. Chapter 8

После того, как Тони вскарабкался обратно, Уэйн помог ему на последних нескольких метрах, потом подал его оружие. Пот градом катился с них обоих в горячем и влажном машинном отделении – несмотря на то, что технология дугового реактора была экологически чистой, реактор все равно был огромен и требовал постоянного охлаждения. Тони обмахнулся снятой маской и вздохнул.

– Судя по тому, что я видел, они могут взорвать нас в любой миг. Куча энергии за очень короткое время – и бабах. Пардон за мой французский, но мы в жопе. 

К его большому удивлению Брюс тоже стянул свою балаклаву – лицо его было красным – и прочесал пальцами промокшие волосы. 

– Скорее всего, они используют электрический детонатор. Мы должны найти источник. 

Старк широко раскинул руки. 

– Это может быть вшивый мобильник! Мы что, прошмонаем всех этих уродов на предмет их мобильников, или как? 

При слове «мобильник» Брюс Уэйн взглянул на Тони с любопытством.

– А ты мог бы отрубить все возможные соединения своим девайсом? 

Тони вскинул подбородок.

– Ну да, конечно, но это заодно ограничит и наши возможности позвать на помощь.

Уэйн поджал губы.

– Как только они решат нажать на кнопку – а это может быть любой момент – будет уже в любом случае слишком поздно звать на помощь. 

Старк обдумал возражение, что-то пробурчав себе под нос.

– Согласен. Кроме одного момента: эти ребята быстро поймут, что что-то не так. Нам нужен план. Я начну их запирать, а потом у нас будет от пяти до десяти минут максимум, пока они не начнут сомневаться. 

Брюс внимательно осмотрел коридоры справа и слева, потом сказал:

– Мы обесточим реактор, пока не загоним всех террористов. 

Старк посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. 

– А потом что? Будем играть в жмурки? Может, ты этого не знаешь, Уэйн, но на этом корабле все питается от дугового реактора. 

Уэйн оставил его восклицания без комментариев.

– Пока ты будешь отключать реактор, я пойду на мостик и верну контроль над кораблем. Когда закончу – ты перезапустишь систему, чтобы у нас была энергия для обратного маневра. 

Тони с трудом сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться ему в лицо. 

– Знаешь, я обычно не самый лучший спец по микроменеджменту, но – шансы на это ниже плинтуса. Как мы будем поддерживать связь, пока не будет ни энергии, ни сети?

– Никак. 

– О, великолепно! Дай я только настрою мои телепатические способности, чтобы узнать, когда – или если – ты окажешься на позиции. 

Он картинно прижал к виску указательный и средний пальцы, но все равно не смог скрыть искреннее беспокойство. Брюс покачал головой.

– Мне понадобится не больше тридцати минут. У тебя все получится. 

Его взгляд опустился на ремень винтовки, пересекающий грудь Тони, Старк тоже туда посмотрел.

– Ну да, раз плюнуть. Гляди, как я не буду стрелять в плохих парней! Это что-то с чем-то! 

Случилось нечто удивительное: Брюс почти искренне улыбнулся. Правда, спохватился в последний миг, задавив улыбку до кривой усмешки. Достав что-то из кармана костюма, он сунул это в руки Тони. 

– Я тебе доверяю, ты сделаешь то, что нужно, когда понадобится. 

Тони тоже опустил глаза и увидел, что в его руке лежит дополнительный магазин для винтовки.

– Зачем мне еще один? – нахмурился он.

Брюс опять натянул на лицо балаклаву. 

– Нет, это твой. 

Единственный взгляд на пустое гнездо подтвердил правоту Уэйна. 

– Эй, погоди, погоди-ка минуточку, ты, мудила – ты отпустил бы меня с пустой винтовкой? Что за…что ты за псих?

Тот ничего не ответил, опять беззвучно исчезая в коридорах. 

Оставшись один, Старк пробормотал несколько грязных ругательств, зарядил винтовку и двинулся к контрольной панели. Пробежал глазами многообразие датчиков и мониторов, размял пальцы и нашарил свой СтаркФон. 

– Все бы отдал за Джарвиса рядом. 

Как и ожидалось, корабль погрузился в темноту через семь минут после того, как Брюс и Тони разошлись. 

* * * 

Даже без своего костюма и гаджетов готемец несся по палубам легко и быстро. В отличие от противников, он видел и слышал все даже в кромешной тьме. По пути на капитанский мостик он выводил из строя всех встреченных террористов, оставляя их обезоруженными и скованными своими же собственными наручниками и веревками. 

Но, несмотря на скорость и эффективность, Брюс чувствовал, что его легкие начинают гореть – лайнер был огромен, а он прошел только половину пути до цели. Еще через какое-то время он все же закатал балаклаву наверх до переносицы, чтобы нормально задышать. 

Оставалось всего пятнадцать минут. Он помчался еще быстрее, выжимая все свои способности до максимума. 

– Глупый Мыш. 

* * * 

Бормоча что-то про себя, Тони споткнулся в темноте об очередную стальную трубу и выругался. Использовать фонарик на телефоне возможности не было – он был бы легкой мишенью для любого бандита. 

Прошло уже тринадцать минут и сорок секунд, спутники «Старк Индастриз» выполняли свою работу в соответствии с тем, как он их запрограммировал: испускали слабый подавляющий сигнал для всех электронных устройств на борту, подключенных к единой сети. А раз Тони выполнял свою часть работы, все оставались все живы и за ними пока не прибежали команды террористов. Как следствие, это означало, что Брюс Уэйн тоже делает своё, даже если его время на исходе. 

Тони бросил еще один взгляд на таймер на телефоне, и вдруг на экране всплыло новое окно – входящий звонок. 

– Привет, Пеп. Как…

– Тони, у нас вырубило всю энергию!

Он постарался выглядеть жизнерадостно. 

– Ага, это часть плана. Не волнуйся, все вернется через пару минут.

– Что это за тупой план?

– О, это был план Брюса, – по-акульи ухмыльнулся Тони. 

Пеппер Поттс очень старалась сохранить спокойствие, но ей не удалось.

– Ты позволил Брюсу Уэйну решать выключить реактор? Ты вообще с катушек съехал, Энтони Эдвард Старк? 

Тони скривился – если Пеппер называла его полным именем, это всегда было плохо.

– Ну, он…

– Мне плевать, что он – это ты с ума сошел! Где вы? 

– Брюс идет на мостик, я в машинном отделении.

– …Тони!

Голубоватый оттенок огоньков на её телефоне подчеркивал скептическое выражение лица Пеппер.

– Что? Думаешь, мне нужно пойти и помочь ему?

Прежде чем она нашла хотя бы отдаленно подходящие слова, Тони кивнул сам себе. 

– Может ты и права. Я нужен этому бедняге. 

Потом он глянул на пересекающий грудь ремень и цокнул языком. 

– Но сначала нужно найти что-нибудь более стильное.


	9. Chapter 9

Напевая про себя тему из сериала «Команда А», Тони принялся за работу в изолированном отсеке машинного отделения. При помощи тефлоновой ленты, пвх-трубок, шестеренок, шайб, затворов и клапанов он собрал грубое подобие некоей конструкции. Сделать подходящий пожарный ствол, вентиляционный клапан и глушитель было нелегко, но как только особый дизайн Старка был завершен, он опустился на корточки и водрузил на плечо почти пятифутовую громадину. Потом пристегнул к наплечным ремням и включил на первый тестовый прогон.

Отдача чуть не сбила его с ног, но увидев вмятину размером с кулак в металлической стене, Тони кивнул сам себе.

– Шоу начинается! 

* * * 

Мостик был погружен в тишину, когда Брюс туда зашел. После длительного забега, совмещенного с борьбой, в голове все еще шумело, и он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы восстановиться. Затем уселся в капитанское кресло. 

Он никогда не задавал маневр для судна столь огромного, как круизный лайнер, взгляд перебегал от одного инструмента к другому. Слева автоматическая система выводила на монитор технические показатели – все были в режиме «ожидания», так что, Брюс нажал несколько переключателей, предполагая, что это запустит систему. Несколько секунд спустя загрузилась электронная навигация. Прочитав данные GPS, он понял, что они все еще идут прежним курсом. 

Оказалось, что придерживаться курса и менять его – совершенно разные вещи, Брюс пересел в одно из двух пустых кресел навигаторов и, не спуская глаз с мониторов, начал запускать носовые двигатели на умеренную скорость, чтобы не допустить резких движений и травм у пассажиров. Изменение направления почти не ощущалось, однако, судя по потоку данных, они медленно, но уверенно выполняли масштабный разворот. Но потом замигал другой монитор: «Требуется ручное вмешательство. Сбой динамических контроллеров». 

Брюс быстро выяснил, что сам руль находился не в ближнем доступе, а впереди, в маленьком проходе под мостиком. 

Одним ловким прыжком он оказался там и ухватился за покрытые кожей рукоятки огромного, с автомобиль размером, рулевого колеса. Снаружи было по-прежнему темно, хотя уже занимался рассвет, но, даже ориентируясь по смутной полоске на горизонте, Брюсу все равно приходилось поворачивать руль по наитию – не мог же он быть в двух местах одновременно. И раз уж руль больше не реагировал на команды – он вскарабкался обратно и снова проверил контроллеры. 

Вернувшись, он услышал тихий щелчок взведенного пистолета, и замер.

– Не двигаться, урод. 

* * * 

Следовать за Брюсом по следам разрушений было довольно просто, Тони чувствовал себя как Гензель или Гретель, только не с хлебными крошками, а телами вырубленных и связанных террористов. Держа палец на спусковом крючке и придерживая ладонью дуло, он навел своё орудие на лифт, который, к счастью, был пуст. Тогда Тони вошел внутрь и нажал на кнопку палубы 10. 

Он закатил глаза, когда заиграла дурацкая музыка, сопровождавшая его добрые две минуты. А когда дверцы раскрылись с легким звоном, он прижался к стене и быстро зыркнул направо и налево. Никого в пределах видимости не оказалось, и немного разочарованный Тони задвинул свою тяжелую артиллерию за спину. Весил груз больше семидесяти фунтов, мускулы и связки уже начинали это ощущать. 

Вытерев пот тыльной стороной запястья, Тони бегло глянул на маленький неоновый знак со стрелкой-указателем направо – «Мостик». Издалека он заметил какую-то суету в застекленной кабинке и быстро отошел в сторону за огромный горшок с цветами. Единственные бандиты, упущенные Брюсом Уэйном, были именно там. 

Снова взявшись за своё оружие, Тони прищурился и осторожно выглянул из-за огромных листьев. 

Ничего. 

Его ботинки бесшумно ступали по коврам, пальцы лежали на спусковом крючке. Три террориста прицеливались, стоя спиной к Тони, и в этот момент он сделал свой ход.

– А вот и Джонни! 

Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел хотя бы обернуться, чудовищная струя воды сбила их с ног и подбросила в воздух как тряпичных кукол, а потом впечатала в ближайшую стену. Лежа, Брюс приподнял голову – он упал на пол, чтобы уклониться от струи пара – и недоверчиво посмотрел на Старка: тот стоял в дверях с каким-то странным орудием в руках и улыбался как псих.

– Подумал, тебе могла понадобиться помощь в надирании задниц. 

…Вдвоем они заложили маневр и направили лайнер в нужном направлении – Брюс у руля, Тони наверху, наблюдает за показаниями приборов. Как только дело было сделано, Тони взял один из предназначенных для команды сегвеев и отправился собирать остальных террористов – очень веселая картинка предстала перед Брюсом, когда Старк вернулся с охоты. Промокших бандитов под прицелом водяного мега-пистолета запихнули в смотровую капсулу как сардин в банку.

– Старк-Уэйн против плохих парней – один-ноль, – удовлетворенный Тони закинул свою пушку на плечо. – Вот вам комната с видом, уроды. 

Вернувшийся на мостик Брюс еще раз недоверчиво посмотрел на странную двухцистерновую конструкцию на спине Тони. 

– Это не то, что мы обсуждали.

Тони взял в руки дуло орудия и встал, преграждая дорогу. 

– Да утихни уже, мистер Унылые Штаны. Я был тебе здесь нужен. Я спас твою задницу. Все норм, ты не обязан меня благодарить – я и так знаю, что хорош.

Принимая героическую позу, Тони случайно задел спусковой крючок. Уже почти пустой воздушный компрессор громко зашипел, и огромный водяной фонтан, хоть и под минимальным давлением, окатил готемца с головы до ног. Водяное ружье захлебнулось и отключилось, оставляя двоих мужчин в неуютной тишине – ни один из них сначала не пошевелился и не сказал ни слова. 

Уэйн, с которого ручейками стекала вода, медленно провел ладонью по лицу и пристально посмотрел на Тони. По губам того зазмеилась ухмылка кота, съевшего канарейку.

– Ууупс.


	10. Chapter 10

Как только лайнер встал на рейд во Флориде, его окружили портовые патрули, мигая огнями и завывая сиренами. Вертолеты летали кругами в небе и обшаривали прожекторами округу. На воду спускали шлюпки, чтобы увезти пассажиров, большинство было в спасательных жилетах, некоторые плакали, остальные просто радовались, что выбрались невредимыми. 

В командном пункте на мостике Тони вытер лоб. 

– Думаю, круизный рынок – неподходящая сфера для наших инвестиций. После этого заплыва у нас будут очень плохие отзывы на cruisecritics.com.

Брюс наблюдал через иллюминатор за спуском шлюпок. Время от времени луч поискового прожектора выхватывал его силуэт. 

– По крайней мере, никто не отравился едой. 

Возможно, виной была нехватка сна или бурлящий в крови адреналин, но это сухое замечание вызвало у Тони взрыв истерического смеха. 

– Так, знаешь что? Заруби себе прямо на носу… – Он подошел к Брюсу, и тот взглянул на него с насмешливым прищуром. 

– Прямо – вряд ли. 

Старк без предупреждения сцапал его за воротник мокрой гидровской униформы и поцеловал. Не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления, он отодвинулся через несколько секунд и облизал уголки губ. Уэйн в ответ на эти лихие действия только вскинул бровь.

– Из всех вещей на свете…я и не догадывался, что ты гей.

Тони усмехнулся, поигрывая с замочком на молнии костюма Брюса. 

– Бисексуал с оттенком сапиосексуальности. Меня заводит интеллект. Твой оказался…сюрпризом. 

В чертах Уэйна промелькнуло нечто вроде раздражения. 

– Я приму это как комплимент. 

– И правильно! – сверкнул глазами Старк. 

Брюс немного смягчился, и раздражение уступило место веселью. 

– Значит, это твой кинк? Интеллект? 

Взгляд Тони замер на его губах.

– Скажи что-нибудь умное – и я тебе покажу. 

Уэйн быстро облизнулся – и Тони «залип» на движении кончика его языка. 

– Похоже, ты принадлежишь к хейлопроклитичскому типу.

Глаза Тони потемнели от вожделения.

– Сгодится. 

Когда он потянулся к нему снова – Брюс встретил его губы на полпути. 

* * * 

– Как исполнительный директор Старк Индастриз я могу заверить вас, что мы предоставим компенсацию всем пострадавшим в этом печальном инциденте. 

С исполненным достоинства кивком и профессиональной улыбкой Пеппер Поттс сошла с трибуны и покинула пресс-конференцию, направившись обратно в круизный центр. Когда она вошла в один из закрытых офисов, две пары карих глаз поднялись на неё с одинаковым интересом, хотя, те, что были светлее, смотрели с сочувствием, а что темнее – проказливо. 

– Я поговорила с Люциусом. Мы покроем половину исков. – Она вскинула голову. – От тебя, Брюс, я ничего иного и не ожидала. Может, ты хорошо повлияешь на Тони, ему это очень нужно. 

Старк, развалившийся на диване, закинув ноги на стол, заметно оживился.

– Я неподдающийся. 

Его пальцы продолжили выписывать ленивые узоры на бедре сидевшего рядом с ним Уэйна. Пеппер сладко улыбнулась, хотя глаза её метали молнии.

– Думаю, некий мститель в маске тоже внесет свою лепту в будущем. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь. – Она многозначительно посмотрела на Уэйна, и тот отвел глаза, прочистил горло – и уставился в пол. – Даже если он после недавнего должен мне новый телефон. – Каблучки цокнули по полу, прежде чем дверь за ней захлопнулась. 

Тони изобразил свист летящей бомбы, и Брюс одарил его взглядом, стоившим тысячи слов.

– Это ты во всем виноват.

Старк расписался пальцами на груди.

– Ничего подобного, приятель. Она умна, а ты чего ожидал? 

– В основном что ты будешь вести себя потише. 

Тони невинно захлопал ресницами. 

– В каком смысле?

– В смысле не писать ей «Угадай, кто сейчас целуется с Бэтменом». 

– Ох. Ты про это. 

– Ага. 

– Это всё эндорфины. А ты шикарно целуешься. 

– Мне пришлось удалить всю операционную систему с обоих ваших телефонов. 

– Я тебя прощаю. Пеп тоже простит. 

– Дело не в этом. 

– Не в этом?

– Нет.

– Хммм… 

Тони выпрямился и принял сосредоточенный вид. 

– Как насчет обсудить это позже? Мне сейчас отчаянно нужна еще парочка этих эндорфинов.


End file.
